world_of_warcraft_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gorrexx Deathsong
Gorrexx Deathsong is An Orc Shaman and Druid who Leads the Order of Eternal Balance. He is a Member of the Horde and is the Second-In-Command to Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner. He is the Former Consort of Former Dragonflight Alexstrasza. He is Also the Nephew of Grommash Hellscream and subsequently Garrosh Hellscream's Cousin. He is the Current Wielder of the Legendary Axe Gorehowl, as well as the the Spear of Alexstrasza and Sword of Balance. Gorrexx Later Died in Battle Killed by Arthas Menethil when he tried to Defend Sylvannas Windrunner, he was subsequently Raised into Undeath as A Death Knight. He later became one of the First Demon Hunters and A Founding Member of the Illidari. Currently he Resides in the Fortress Settlement of Orc'Miare, where he Acts as the Primary Campaign Strategist for the Horde History Early Life and History Unlike Garrosh, Gorrexx was Raised on Azeroth, Raised By Thrall as an Adoptive Son, he was Taught the Ways of the Shaman, but later Became a Druid when he Temporarily Lost his Shaman's Connection to the Spirit Realm. At Age Seven Gorrexx was an Accomplished Hunter and Warrior, Being able to Track anything be it Beast or Being. Gorrexx Had a Great Reverence for the Spiritual Elemental Powers of the Shaman and the Natural Environment Powers of the Druids. This set him apart from most Orcs his Age. When he Completed His Rite of Passage, Gorrexx Trained as A Shaman directly under the Command and Tutelage of Baine Bloodhoof. When he Completed His Training, Gorrexx chose to not Immeadiately Joining the Horde, instead beginning a Nomadic Life in Seclusion to study the Deeper Mysteries and Uncharted Depths of Shamanism. Meeting Cenarius and Malfurion Stormrage When he Began his First Foray into his Journey, he became acquainted with a Mysterious Guide known only to him as "The Stranger". "The Stranger" taught him many Secrets of the Druidic Arts, and Instructed him to meet with his Former Student in the Gateway between Gateways to The Emerald Dream. The Student Turned out to be Malfurion Stormrage Founder of the Cenarion Circle and Co-Leader of the Night Elves. Though Reluctant to Trust his Intentions, Malfurion agreed to teach Gorrexx after he revealed that Thrall was his Adoptive Father and that Cenarius instructed him to meet him. It was under Malfurion's Tutelage that Gorrexx Learned The Origins of the Way Of The Druid and True Meaning of What it Meant to Be A Druid. During Their Time Together Gorrexx Told Malfurion much about the Less-Known Parts of Orcish Culture outside of the Horde. He Also Told Malfurion the Story of Thrall and How his people were not too different than the Tauren led by Cairne Bloodhoof. War of the Lich King Love Lost During his Time Amongst the Night Elves, Gorrexx began an active Relationship with the High Ranger, Sylvannas Windrunner. His Love for Her led him to declare her his Life Mate. Unfortunately around this Time Prince Arthas Menethil led an Assualt on Silvermoon and Killed Gorrexx when he tried to defend Sylvannas and their Unborn Child. He was Subsequently Raised into Undeath as a Death Knight. But Gorrexx's Connection to the Elements and Powers of the Druids allowed him to retain his Free Will. He chose to sacrfice these connections to sever Arthas's Hold over him and his Comrades. Gorrexx then began to embrace the Powers of the Light, and created the Knights of the Lantern. A Group of Death Knights who were cleansed of their curse by the power of the Light. When Sylvannas Broke Free of the Lich King's Control Gorrexx begged her to End His Suffering, and to Forgive him for Failing to Protect her. After sharing a Brief Tender Moment Sylvannas sadly granted his Request. But just as she was about to plunge the Blade into his Chest, Kil'jaeden ripped him from her grasp and captured him. Tortured Existence and Deserved Freedom Kil'jaeden used his immense Power to infuse Fel Magic into Gorrexx and to torture him endlessly. after centuries of Torment he was Freed by Illidan Stormrage, Younger Brother to his Old Mentor Malfurion. Illidan named him his First Illidari and Made Him A Demon Hunter. His Pain and his Suffering Had not Dimmed in this time. He Soon met and Fell in Love with the Aspect of the Red Dragonflight Alexstrasza. He became her Consort, and Lover. She used her Powers to Rip his Undeath and the Fel Magic forced upon him by Arthas Menethil and Kil'jaeden Respectively, and reestablished his Connection to the The Shamanistic and Druidic Forces. As a Symbol of the renewed Journey, Gorrexx Painfully Carved Thousands of Magical Runic Symbols and Incantations into his Body. Each One Cut Deep and with Precision. Some of them had Their origins Dated back as far as the Age of the Titans, others were Taken from the Lore's of the Night Elves, Blood Elves, Amani Troll Empire, and even from that of the Pandaren Shado-Pan. The Aspect of the Bronze Dragonflight Norzdomu Would help provide long forgotten Runes as well. Each Rune or Symbol was Always Conected to Another, with the End Carving being connected to A Light Embued Tattoo. Gorrexx would Later Return to the Horde where he was reunited with Sylvanas. Though Much had Changed Since Their Last Meeting, The Feelings Between them Hadn't Changed. But Before Much could Have Been Said, Thrall introduced Him to Garrosh Hellscream, His Cousin. The Relationship between the two Cousins was Slow to Start, But Garrosh Saw a Potential Mentor in Gorrexx, as he had known Garrosh's Father Much Better than Garrosh Himself had. Cataclysm Mists of Pandaria Trapped On The Wandering Isle War Lords of Draenor Legion Battle For Azeroth Category:Orcs Category:Horde Category:War Leaders Category:Shamans Category:Druids Category:Priests Category:Wielders of Gorehowl Category:Wielders of Dryads Blood Category:Wielders of the Spear of Alexstrasza Category:Married Category:Illidari Category:Demon Hunters Category:Death Knights Category:Deceased Category:Living People Category:Resurrected Category:Scourge Category:Knights of the Ebon Blade Category:Knights of the Argent Dawn